The present invention relates generally to a press apparatus for use in applying a heat transfer to a rigid or flexible substrate such as a plaque, tile, plate, article of clothing or the like, and more particularly, to a transfer press apparatus having an adjustment assembly for adjusting the pressure applied to a transfer during application to the substrate.
It is conventional to provide a transfer press apparatus having a fixed lower platen presenting a padded upper surface sized for receipt of an article of clothing and a heat transfer, and an upper platen provided with a heating element and being movable toward and away from the lower platen so that when the substrate and transfer are positioned on the lower platen and the upper platen is moved against the lower platen, the heat transfer is applied to the substrate.
The conventional construction also includes a support arm for supporting the upper platen for movement relative to the lower platen between the raised and lowered positions, and a linkage for carrying out the movement. The linkage not only is used to raise and lower the upper platen, but also applies a predetermined pressure to the upper platen against the lower platen in the lowered position to facilitate application of the transfer. A pressure adjustment assembly is supported between the upper platen and the support arm for adjusting the position of the upper platen relative to the support arm, and includes a threaded rod extending through the support arm and secured to the upper platen. A grip or handle is provided at the upper free end of the threaded rod, enabling the rod to be threaded into and out of the support arm to adjust the relative position of the upper platen. As such, it is possible to adjust the pressure exerted on the transfer and substrate by the upper platen.
Although the conventional construction allows the pressure between the platens to be adjusted, several technical problems are encountered. For example, because the threaded rod must be turned through several complete revolutions to move the upper platen through the complete range of adjustment, it is not possible, without counting turns of the handle, to gauge the extent of adjustment made to the upper platen's position. For the same reasons, once the rod is adjusted from a first setting to a subsequent one, it is difficult to return accurately and quickly to the first setting.